Getting Harry Potter
by liyu
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter. [complete]
1. Confusing Harry Potter

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
Note: Repost of formerly known Bored (yes, I know, very original title) by akuchan. The fic was left unfinished because Real Life killed my muse. I had to learn to live without a muse. I apologize to all who have waited for future chapter. But they are coming!  
  
1. Confusing Harry Potter  
  
He was so surprised he forgot to breath. He just stood there, not able to do anything, not able to think properly. All he could see was him. His skin was white. White like marble and like snow and ice. But warm; he could feel the warm radiating from this whiteness without touching it. He could smell it too. It smelt funny. It smelt hot but it smelt cold.  
  
It gave him goose bumps and shivers down his spine.  
  
It felt like a long time, but their lips were still glued together. His brain began to process what was going on. It was running to catch on.  
  
He stepped back finally, looking stunned. But before he could say something, the mouth was on his again. This time, the lips were moving and he could feel the wetness of a tongue.  
  
It sent his brain stray back to the obliviousness where it was a second before. And what a delicious obliviousness. All black and warm.  
  
He looked directly at the eyes. They were half shut, but intense. The cold grey was burning, if that was possible. They weren't looking at him. They were staring at something he couldn't see, but that wasn't him.  
  
He stepped back again, but the lips followed. Another step and he was trapped between the stone wall and the lips. The lips that were doing things to him he didn't have words to describe. But it was alright because it didn't feel bad. It was actually quite nice.  
  
The lips finally stopped and stepped back.  
  
All he uttered was "Why?"  
  
But he couldn't tell if he was asking why the lips stopped, or why they started. He wished they had never stopped, but he also wished they never had started either.  
  
He looked at those eyes and they were wide open, still intense but looking straight at him this time. He didn't know how to look back, so he looked down at the stone floor and began to count the cracks in it. When he looked up, he was alone.  
  
All day long, he wondered. He wondered about many thinks that mainly started with "why". Why did he allow that? Why did he like that? Why didn't he stop it? Why, why, why did the lips do that anyway?  
  
The lips, those lips, were never supposed to be engaged in that kind of relation with his own. Right, he could talk back to the lips, but only when they were at a normal distance from his.  
  
He was pretty distracted and didn't notice much except when the lips came into his sight. He would glare at them. Not at the eyes above them because he couldn't yet deal with the intense look they surely contained.  
  
That night, he lay in his bed, curtains closed in the dark. His head was still replaying the incessant flow of "why, why". It was almost like a chant, like some magical summoning. If only he could summon the lips here so they could answer the "why" questions he had.  
  
But of course, it never happened. Magic never worked that way. He slipped into sleep without any answers. 


	2. Waiting for Harry Potter

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
2. Waiting for Harry Potter  
  
When he woke up, he still didn't have any answers, but he had plenty of dreams. Not bad dreams, mind you, but still, quite uncomfortable. He had always had a vivid imagination and it seemed that what happened yesterday fuelled that imagination, bringing to his mind impossible scenarios. Really embarrassing ones also.  
  
He wasn't one to dwell too long on a problem that wasn't a direct threat to his life. He had to keep his priorities right, with a dark lord after him and everything. How would he have survived all those years otherwise?  
  
In the morning, all that happened yesterday seemed to belong to the same place where dreams came from. The concrete and material part of his brain took over and put the memory in a box labelled "You Don't Want to Open It" which was shut into a drawer labelled "Trust Yourself, You Really Don't Want to Open It".  
  
All was nice and over and he was back to his happy self.  
  
Yet, his present life proved to be calm. Almost boring. He was used to the danger of a dark lord planning his death. But there was no threat, well, no real threat he could see coming and it let his mind in peace. Too much peace was bad. His mind needed action, and the dark lord seemed to have failed to give him that. So it began to wander... into a certain drawer.  
  
He would sometimes take a peek at what was in the box and be caught staring at those lips. They still talked to him, rather harshly, but that was normal. He could deal with them this way, when they were a meter away from him.  
  
But then, sometimes, he caught himself staring at those lips, and his mind would go blank, wandering into that box. Hopefully, his brain would kick him awake and he would turn away, muttering something along the lines of "stupid brain".  
  
Yet, it wasn't really a trouble to him. He had dealt with many things more terrifying and threatening, right? After all, he had stared at death in the eyes and still lived. He could surely deal with a pair of lips. 


	3. Almost Getting Harry Potter

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
3. Almost Getting Harry Potter  
  
He would have lived happily forever, the lips far away from his mind, if the lips where just the lips. Because, you see, behind those lips, there was someone. Someone as determined as him. And someone who hated to be ignored.  
  
That person had a very clever mind. He knew what he wanted and always got what he wanted. Never, oh never, has anyone denied him something. And this wouldn't change now. That clever mind was coming up with a plan. A clever plan to get what he wanted.  
  
But our dear friend Harry was unaware of this, lucky him. Or maybe not so lucky. When that plan fell on his head like a heavy boulder, it knocked him out. Actually, the plan was to knock him out, drag him in a storeroom and snog him senseless.  
  
The plan got carried out almost perfectly. That is, Harry was heavier than expected. And the storeroom was locked. Well. Well. To add to this bad luck, it started to rain suddenly. Someone hated him up there.  
  
The clever person was frustrated at his not so clever clever plan. He chose to jump to plan B, the emergency plan, which was to run away before anyone could see him. Unfortunately, that was when knocked out Harry woke up. Bad timing.  
  
Those huge green eyes stared in confusion at the lips, wondering why his head was aching so much and where the water came from. The clever person saw his last chance to escape undiscovered dying fast. Taking a chance, he prepared to run.  
  
But he underestimated the quick reflex of Harry who seized his robes. He fell face down in the mud.  
  
Now, our clever guy was very proud, and being tripped into the mud was something he couldn't handle. He never forgot that time when he received mud on his face, thrown by a certain guy. And now, that certain guy had the indecency of making him dirty, never mind that it was him who put that certain guy in this situation in the first place.  
  
Turning around with the intention of biting the green eyes' head off, he found himself being pushed roughly on his back, that certain guy whom he hated so much straddling him. Now, that was interesting. Maybe he'll finally get what he wanted. After all, it was planned all along to end this way. What a clever plan he had.  
  
Unfortunately for him, nothing happened. Harry froze and stared at him with his huge green eyes, blinding madly to try to clear his blurry sight, without realizing that it was because of the water on his glasses that his sight was so blurry. We have to forgive him, his brain couldn't focus with those lips so near him, and that body so warm. He had no idea that a body could be so warm.  
  
Without realizing it, he had being mumbling "Why? Why?" for a whole minute which seemed short for him. But for our clever guy - we are already aware of his cleverness so we will then stop calling him that and use his name, Draco, instead – for Draco, then, this minute was long. As long as a minute was for someone waiting impatiently for some action.  
  
So he decided to act. He grabbed Harry's robe and pushed Harry off him, into the muddy ground. Harry yelped in surprise. He liked that body under him! Who the hell Draco thought he was to push him off so unceremoniously? He was about to protest when he realized that he wanted to pin this body under him, right now, and do... things to him that will keep his tongue quite occupied. He blushed furiously when he realized that the nature of his thought were of the sexual kind. He knew it was normal for a guy of his age to think about sex a lot, but yet, thinking about sex involving that person was... something he couldn't deal with right now. Having those thoughts in dreams were different than having them awake. He couldn't accept them. It was so not normal for him to think this, so out of character, so weird, so absurd, so bizarre, so disgusting, so incredibly arousing. But he wouldn't acknowledge that last thought, of course. He was deep deep in denial.  
  
While Harry was arguing with himself, Draco, who was really frustrated now with Harry's lack of reaction, was giving up on the hope of getting what he wanted from that blind guy in denial today. He decided to go to plan B again, the emergency plan. (Remember?) But not before he got a little revenge of his own.  
  
He jumped on Harry, literally, knocking the air out of his lungs and startling him. He seized a handful of mud – so disgusting! – and threw it into Harry's face. Now, Harry was really blind. He cried out and tried to remove the mud from his glasses. Draco knocked his hands away and took off his glasses.  
  
Then, he ran off, leaving a rather confused, blind, dirty Harry behind in the rain. 


	4. Planning for Harry Potter

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
4. Planning for Harry Potter  
  
People with normal eye sight will never understand short sighted people. So Draco could never imagine how bad Harry could feel. Well, it was intended to make him feel confused, but not as puzzled as he was now.  
  
So Harry was still sitting in the mud, confused. He wondered what the hell happened. Well, he knew what happened. Basically, that Slytherin had hit him on the head, then battled in the mud with him, and finally stole his glasses. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew what happened. But his brain was trying to find a logic to all this.  
  
He couldn't find one.  
  
The practical part of his brain decided that it wasn't necessary to stay in the mud while thinking about the great problem he had. He got up and tried to walk back to school; the key word here being "tried". It was still raining, so the ground was quite slippery. It wouldn't be a problem normally because he could easily pick up a safe route, but without his glasses, things were very different. He kept on slipping every minute and he actually felt once or twice.  
  
To him, the world was totally different. Without his glasses, the ground was a blurry greenish brown colour. In front of him, there was a somewhat greyish big mass that was surely Hogwarts because it was the only thing big enough in the area that fit that description and he was heading towards there. In that direction. Approximately. It wasn't a good day for him.  
  
It was a really bad day for him. He had decided to dump all that happened some minutes ago in that familiar drawer labelled "Trust Yourself, You Really Don't Want to Open It" so that he could concentrate on finding his way without been distracted. So, for now, all that happened never happened. Later, when he will be in a warm and dry place, he will think further about what happened. For now, he had a big task at hand: find his way through this blurry world.  
  
So he was in a foul mood without knowing (acknowledging) why (yet). Adding to this, he was drenched, dirty and almost blind. He entered the school dripping on the floor. Filch cursed him and he would have excused himself usually but today, he didn't hear him. He was too busy grumbling to himself because he stuck his foot on the tricky step and couldn't get it out.  
  
He couldn't believe how unlucky he was today, seeing that he was quite lucky usually. After all, with all the time he broke rules without being caught and punished, he had to have a great deal of luck somewhere, no? A nasty voice that reminded him too much of someone he was trying to forget at the moment told him that being the Golden Boy also helped... Well, maybe. But just a little.  
  
He went into Gryffindor Tower without acknowledging the Fat Lady's shouts of indignation when he accidentally put some mud on her. He dripped onto the nice velvet carpets that decorated the main room. He dripped on the stairs leading to the seventh years' dorm and almost broke his neck when he missed a step, slipping on his own mud. He would have felt extremely annoyed at all the stares he received, but he couldn't see them without his glasses. It was the only bonus this situation gave him, not that he knew, so I guess it wasn't a bonus at all.  
  
After taking off all those wet clothes and taking a shower, he lie on his bed, curtains closed. He was quite tired. He never realized how heavy wet robes could get. He wasn't in the mood of facing his friends. No, he had to think.  
  
He opened that forbidden drawer to examine really what happened. He was in denial, but he was also stubborn. He wanted to know and understand and this need was stronger than his denial. So he wasn't that deep into denial. I guess you should be happy; there may be some hope for our little Harry finally!  
  
So he examined the situation like Hermione would do. Hermione always had an intelligent and ordered mind; that was why she could always find solution to complex problems. Harry figured that if he thought like her, he might see clearer.  
  
So first, the... kiss. He felt himself blush at the thought. Ok, concentrate, Harry! So the kiss. It was unexpected, but it wasn't that bad. Actually it was quite nice, in a nice way... You know, the nice way that made certain part of your body react. But that didn't mean anything, right? Harry was a developing man, with all the hormones that came with it, he would thought anything... nice, even McGonagall in a bathing suit. He slapped himself hard for the mental image. He shuddered. Nope, that thought wasn't nice at all in that way. But still, he could react to almost anything. He spoke from experience.  
  
This question settled, he thought about the "guy" part of his problem. That kiss was from a guy. Would he found it pleasurable if it was from a girl? Hmmm... Difficult question. He had kissed Ginny once. Actually, it was Ginny who latched herself on his lips after he had caught (again) the snitch. It had felt clumsy and wet, like being kissed by a slug, not that Ginny was anything like a slug. She grew into a quite beautiful young woman, but... but she kissed like a slug. The kiss was not hot and cold and intense like that kiss. So... that made him gay?  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't have enough information to answer this question yet, so he set it aside for the moment. What happened today was even more difficult to understand. He had been attacked by the same guy that kissed him. What did it mean? When you kiss someone, you usually feel something for this person. Why would you want to attack them? He rubbed the spot where he got hit, trying to find a logic to all this somewhere.  
  
After an hour lying in bed, he came to the conclusion that, well, he should have to ask that person why he acted that way in order to understand. Plus, he wanted his glasses back. It was lucky that today was Saturday so he didn't have any class. But he needed his glasses back. So he decided to wait till supper and than act.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had found a way to use the glasses for his own benefit. Another clever plan, if you like. It would involve a spoon, some carrots, a mad Weasel, soap and water, and the last, but not the least, a pair of really really tight jeans.  
  
He laughed out loud; earning weird looks from his fellow Slytherins. Supper would be quite interesting. 


	5. Finally Getting Harry Potter Phase I

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
5. Finally Getting Harry Potter – Phase I  
  
Draco Malfoy, unofficial leader of Slytherin, walked through the Great Hall, looking perfectly composed as he usually was. He sat down gracefully like usual. He took his napkin and put it on his lap, like usual. He reached for his goblet, like usual. It was a custom in Slytherin house to wait until the "unofficial leader" took a sip from his drink before they could begin to eat.  
  
But then, Harry Potter came through the doors and stumbled to the Gryffindor table. Draco did something very unusual. He grinned madly. His prey was here. He was so concentrated on the task of grinning madly at Harry that he didn't notice all the Slytherins' eyes on him.  
  
The Slytherins all turned towards the Gryffindors' table, looking to see what was so funny. They saw nothing unusual. So they stared harder.  
  
You can guess that the Gryffindors found it rather disturbing that the whole Slytherin table suddenly decided to stare at them. And they replied by the same mean. They stared back. The whole table stared at the Slytherins, except Harry, who, without his glasses, couldn't notice that something was unusual. He was the only one eating.  
  
The Slytherins were sure that the Gryffindors were preparing something strange, seeing that their leader grinned at them. The Gryffindors were sure that it was some evil Slytherin plan and stared back. The Slytherins didn't like being stared back and stared harder. The Gryffindors didn't like the fact that the Slytherins could stare harder than them and stared even harder to beat them.  
  
Soon, it became a staring contest without anyone knowing just why they were staring at the beginning. But since the enemy was staring, they stared back. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs soon noticed that something was going on. Gradually, they stopped to talk to stare at the two tables staring at each other.  
  
So basically, everybody was staring (except Harry who was happily eating, ignorant of the situation and Draco, who was preparing the next phase of his plan). The Great Hall grew silent. The tension was unbearable. Everybody tried to stare without blinking and they were beginning to get nervous. Some were clenching and unclenching their fist and some others were gritting their teeth together...  
  
So when a piece of orange carrot was sent flying across the hall right into Weasley's red hair, no one noticed. Not even Weasley who was too busy staring at the evil Slytherins. Another piece of carrot was sent flying into his hair. No reaction.  
  
Draco was getting impatient. It wasn't expected that the Weasel was so damn concentrated on the staring contest. So to gain his attention, he decided to send the carrot right between his eyes. (we have to forgive his harsh action, but he badly wanted to get some tonight!)  
  
The carrot broke Weasley's trance. He stared at it on the table. The two previous carrot fell from his head on the table. Another one came bouncing on his forehead. He looked up. It was sent from the Slytherins' table. He didn't need more information. He grabbed the nearest projectile, which was an apple pie and threw it towards the Slytherins. It was all they needed to retaliate.  
  
Soon, as you may have guess, a food fight started. 


	6. Finally Getting Harry Potter Phase II

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed and also to those who read but didn't review. Please send a few words, it's always appreciated.  
  
6. Finally Getting Harry Potter – Phase II   
  
Draco smiled at himself. Just as planned. Now, all he needed was to get his prey out of the hall.   
  
Talking of his "prey", what was he doing while everyone threw food? He was quite lost. Without his glasses, he couldn't defend himself. He couldn't even see where the food came from. Everything was so blurry.   
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, he turned around and stared at the person, trying to put a face on the blurry shape. The shape dragged him out of the hall. Not that Harry minded, with all the food being thrown. He himself had some kind of pudding on his face. He was running after the shape, not wanting to be left behind when he suddenly heard a very familiar and greasy voice yelling at him.  
  
He didn't need to look to recognize this person. Yes, it was his favorite teacher, the wonderful Severus Snape, potion master and personal tormentor of Harry Potter. And he could hear the professor running after them, yelling to him to stop. Harry was tempted to do so, but the shape pulled sharply on his sleeves and dragged him around a corner up on a narrow stair. He felt his feet slip on the floor and would have fallen if the shape didn't hold him.  
  
Unfortunately for Snape, he didn't have a shape holding him. So, he went happily flying down the stairs, helped by a suspicious soaping liquid on the floor.  
  
There was a high pitched scream followed by a big CRASH. Draco grinned. Everything was going on as planned. The soap took care of whoever was following them.  
  
Harry, hearing a loud scream followed by a weird CRASH, stopped to look behind. He saw nothing following them. Yet, he didn't want to go down and face an annoyed Snape, so he went up, following the shape, to bump into it.  
  
It was a guy, or a girl lacking very much breast.  
  
Harry asked him who he was.  
  
The guy didn't answer, but handed him something. Seizing the object, Harry realized it was his glasses… that meant this guy was… that guy. Yup, he had his confirmation when he put on his glasses. Still the same ghostly pale face and striking silver hair. And very very tight black jeans.  
  
Harry gulped. This was not something he was used to deal with.   
  
The guy smiled a very Cheshire smile, as if he was going to eat him alive. Harry gulped another time, suddenly feeling very nervous. 


	7. Finally Getting Harry Potter Phase III

Title: Getting Harry Potter  
  
Author: liyu  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are the properties of JK Rowling. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is in confused denial. Draco has only the choice to resort to drastic, but clever, plans to get Harry Potter.  
  
Note: The last part. Somewhat anticlimactic, but all ends with a happy ending that I hope satisfies everyone.   
  
Thanks to headphone therapy, hydrangea, web walker, Lost, nightwing and Sheyda for their reviews. Somehow, the word "cute" came up quite often. I'm flattered!  
  
  
  
  
  
7. Finally Getting Harry Potter – Phase III  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco grinned. He was ecstatic. He finally got Harry were he wanted him to be. He wanted to laugh and to jump around doing a little victory dance, but that might scare the other boy away and Draco had enough of running after Harry.   
  
"Mmm… Malfoy," Harry nervously gulped. His mind was in turmoil, been so near to the guy he wanted to see. To ask him a question of course. But he couldn't seem to remember what question he had to ask. And that smile was damn distracting. Without talking about those jeans…   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Oh God, it was a purr, wasn't it? So low and flowing out of that mouth with a fluidity that should be forbidden.   
  
"Could you please stop grinning at me like that?" And could he also just stop moving? Those jeans were molded on his skin, every little move revealing a bit more, a bit too much for Harry's eyes.   
  
"Now, why would I do that?"  
  
"It's… weird. And why are you standing so near me?"  
  
Taking advantage of Harry's distraction, Draco had stepped nearer, trapping Harry between him and the wall. Harry was confused, couldn't recall what he wanted to say and just felt trapped. He couldn't breathe, what with Draco standing so near him. Glancing nervously to his left, he attempted to shift with subtlety in order to escape.  
  
Bad luck for him, Draco put his arm on the wall, blocking the way. Looking to his right, Harry saw that Draco had also put his other arm there.   
  
Now, he was truly trapped.   
  
"Don't even think about escaping me Potter," whispered Draco directly into his ear. "Do you know how many careful planning I had to do in order to get you here?"  
  
"Planning?" Harry gulped, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable, but not in a bad way.  
  
"Yes, Harry… planning. You are difficult to catch you know."  
  
And Draco winked at him. Winked. Harry stared; mouth open, his brain still trying to analyze what was happening, but seemingly still stuck at the jeans. Again taking advantage of Harry's surprise, Draco kissed him. Harry's brain blew up from the sensations this kiss brought him. All sweet and warmth, lips and, yes, tongue.   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, the content of a certain drawer labeled "Trust Yourself, You Really Don't Want to Open It" was revealed to him. Harry couldn't help but compare the two events and found this one better. Maybe it was because he suddenly had his arms around Draco and was eagerly responding.   
  
"That's it, give in to me…" whispered the blond Slytherin between kisses.  
  
Harry could only moan and fall deeper into their embrace, all the questions he had in mind vanished. Whatever they were, it didn't matter now. He felt good, more than good, where he was and wouldn't mind if he could stay here forever.   
  
Draco couldn't help but smile, looking at the picture in front of him. Finally, he had Harry Potter where he wanted him to be: in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
And Harry Potter stayed in his arms until a very bruised and angry Professor Snape came roaring up the stairs. 


End file.
